Tu forma de Amar
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: Para Naruto,su amistad con Sasuke lo era todo,entre eso y su enamoramiento por Sakura nunca notó lo q su amigo sentia por él,hasta que cierto suceso lo sacude por completo y descubre sentimientos que desconoció por completo¿Qué hará?/SasuxNaru-Yaoi-LEMON


Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Avisos de Lemon aparecerán cuando el capitulo los contenga

oOoOo

oOo

O

º

.

"Tu Forma de Amar"

O

º

.

Capitulo 1: "Tu y Yo en Aquellos Dias"

**Ese día estaba como loco, te pedí ayuda y a pesar de que sabía que creías que todo el asunto era ridículo y una perdida de tiempo, aceptaste acompañarme, y yo feliz porque mi amigo estaba cuando más lo necesitaba, porque en ese momento, en verdad pensé que estaba detrás de lo que mi corazón deseaba.**

***OoO***

**O**

**o**

**º**

**.**

_ ¡Qué lugar más ridículo para una cita´dattebayo!_se quejó el rubio cuando ingresó dentro de la cafetería.

_No seas ruidoso, Dobe._Sasuke asió del codo a su amigo para arrastrarlo hasta una mesa que estaba algo oculta detrás de una planta de grandes hojas._Lo único que conseguirás es que te vea,_ le susurró sentándolo en uno de los bancos dobles de madera.

_Si, Teme…_Naruto se olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando el Uchiha paso por encima de él para comprobar si la pelirrosa los había escuchado con tan ruidosa entrada.

Los ojos claros de Uzumaki bajaron hasta el pecho del otro, donde la camisa entreabierta dejaba ver un poco de la pálida piel de éste. Hasta el rubio llego el aroma a limpio que emanaba de su amigo con un leve toque de perfume que lo perturbo de una manera que lo sorprendió. Pegándose al respaldar del asiento, cerró los ojos y dejo de respirar.

_Parece que no…_La oscura mirada de Sasuke se encontró con las fracciones coloradas del rubio, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía estar poniéndose de un color extraño. Sin decir una palabra más, el Uchiha se ubico en su lugar y apretó la nariz del otro. Cuando Uzumaki quiso quejarse ruidosamente por ello, Sasuke le cubrió la boca con la mano._Dobe, si dices media palabra después que te suelte me largo._

Con lágrimas en los ojos el rubio se cruzo de brazos y lo miró enfurruñado.

_Bien, _expresó satisfecho el pelinegro de ver que por una vez, sus amenazas dieron resultado._ ¿Me puedes decir a qué se debió lo de hace un momento?_

_Nada, Teme, _respondió mientras se pasaba el índice a lo largo de la nariz.

_No seas llorón Usurakantochi, solo fue un apretón._Naruto siguió mirándolo con expresión acusadora, _vamos, cambia esa cara, te invitare ramen en la noche._

La sola mención de su plato favorito lo hizo sonreír y volverse para espiar a Sakura que continuaba charlando con el pelirrojo que la invitó a salir.

Sasuke miró la espalda del rubio, subió hasta su nuca y sus claros cabellos notando esa anhelante y ya casi desesperada necesidad que surgió en su interior. Se enojo con el Dobe y más consigo por no poder negarse a lo que fuera que le pidiera.

_No entiendo como puede parecerle divertido estar con un sujeto así, no tiene nada de entretenido y seguro que es aburrido…_

_Lo mismo puede decirte de ti, Haruno es una idiota de primera, no sé qué te atrae de ella._

Uzumaki sin volverse le replicó:

_El idiota fuiste tú por rechazarla todas las veces que se te declaró, Sakura es..._

_Tsk, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir de ella._Lo cortó sin querer oír otra vez la interminable lista de halagos que Naruto tenia para la pelirrosada._Avísame cuando termines, estaré fuera._

_ ¿Qué?_el ojiclaro vio como su amigo salía del café, se volvió a la otra pareja cuando la risa de la chica llegó hasta su oído, pero en realidad no los veía, solo que todo aquello, repentinamente, le pareció tonto.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared de una tienda de ropas, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Se volvió para ver las distintas prendas que se exhibían, guardando en su bolsillo el encendedor. Por el reflejo vio que una chica cruzaba corriendo la calle de doble carril, ignorando a los furiosos conductores que la insultaban por atravesarse.

_Sigue haciendo eso y uno de estos días terminarás matándote._ Dijo el Uchiha cuando ésta llego hasta su lado.

Unas risotadas salieron de ella y se puso entre el vidrio y el pelinegro.

_Creí que habías dejado de fumar, Sasuke._

_No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga, Ino._

_Apostaría lo que sea a que conozco la razón por la que lo haces ahora._Los ojos negros miraron con molestia a la rubia y comenzó a caminar, buscando irse a otro lado._Vamos Sasuke, _dijo ella divertida, _solo intento ayudarte._Se le puso una vez mas al frente, para luego mirar tras el Uchiha, brillando sus claros ojos al ver quien venia donde ellos. Después, sonriendo le puso las manos en la nuca del joven, dejando un beso en su mejilla y susurrando: _Adivina quien viene...deberías dejar de refrenarte y solo…tomarlo donde y como quieras._

Antes de poder apartarla, la muchacha se separó, alejándose mientras levantaba la mano a modo de despedida mientras reía con humor.

Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se paro delante de Sasuke y su mano fue hasta la boca del otro, para sacarle el cigarro, estrujarlo y tirarlo al suelo.

_Te dije que fumar hace mal así que no lo hagas._ Después, refiriéndose a Ino, preguntó:_¿Qué quería?_

_Nada, _respondió el pelinegro._Molestar supongo._

Uzumaki arrugo mas todavía el espacio entre sus claras cejas al ver el brillo el la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke. Estiró su mano y refregó esa parte hasta que se borró la marca.

_Y tú que dejas que te molesten tanto como quieren._dijo el rubio de mal humor.

Sasuke miro el cigarrillo en el suelo y después paso al rostro de Naruto.

_ ¿Qué hay con Haruno?_

Uzumaki desestimó el tema con la mano.

_Bah, dudo mucho que pase algo, ya le preguntaré mañana a Hinata en el receso._

_Bueno, entonces me iré a…_

_ ¡Ni creas que te iras´dattebayo! ¡Ahora vamos a mi casa!_lo agarró del brazo mientras caminaba hacia la parada de autobuses. _Compre de la cerveza que te gusta´ttebayo y alquile esa película espantosa que querías ver._

_Pero si cuanto te dije de verla…_

_Ahhh, si pero ese día me acompañaste a ver la que yo quería así que por eso invitaré esta vez, aunque sea en mi habitación._

_ ¿En verdad aguantarás en silencio todo lo que dure la película?_

_Claro que si Teme, ya veras que… ¡Corre Teme, que ahí viene el autobús!_

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observándolo, queriendo algo de él que no obtendría. Mientras Naruto se alejaba, con una sonrisa brillando en sus fracciones, una sensación de abandono anido en su interior. Era mejor así, conservar esa amistad antes que poner las cosas complicadas con sentimientos que no fueron buscados y que seguro serian pasajeros.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Más oficial, imposible.

La pelirrosada ingresó al comedor bien sujeta de un chico diferente al que había estado la semana pasada.

Novio nuevo que solo cumplía siempre la misma función, aun cuando nunca alcanzaba su objetivo: Llamar la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, a quien no podía importarle menos, y toda la escuela lo sabia, salvo Naruto Uzumaki, que ahora dejaba caer su frente sobre la mesa, sintiendo el ultimo golpe que su corazón tendría por esa chica.

_Oye Dobe ¿Estudiaste para el examen?_cuestionó el pelinegro, mirando la cabeza rubia que descansaba sobre la mesa.

_No, _respondió con voz ahogada._me salteare esa hora._

El Uchiha miró en dirección donde se encontraba Haruno, justo cuando ésta hacia lo mismo desde donde estaba sentada, para ver si por una vez, él la observaba, y lo hacia solo que no por las razones que ella creía.

_No iras porque ella tiene esa clase con nosotros ¿Verdad?_

_En parte, _dijo el rubio.

_Tendrás que recuperar la materia toda una semana en pleno verano antes del acto de graduación._Le recordó.

_No importa´dattebayo, si de todas formas no estudié._

_Eres un idiota Dobe, _

_Cállate Teme, no me digas así._

_Haz lo que quieras Usurakantochi._

El Uchiha se puso de pie y salio del comedor, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Sakura, quien en su femenina mente confundió aquello con un ataque de celos.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

El rubio paso como rayo por al lado del profesor Iruka, que le gritó:

_ ¡No se corre por los pasillos, Uzumaki!_

Naruto siguió de largo, mirando por donde iba sin chocar a nadie, daba la vuelta por un recodo cuando pechó a alguien, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar que el accidental empuje los hiciera caer al suelo.

Por instinto cerró los ojos y pronto llegó hasta sus narices el leve aroma que le resultó embriagadoramente familiar, lo aspiró al tiempo que sentía que una de las manos que lo sostuvieron estaba por debajo de su camisa, en directo contacto con su piel. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que abriera los ojos y se encontrara con el rostro de Sasuke.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Kitsune?_

El rubio ahogó una jadeo cuando sintió esos dedos deslizarse suavemente sobre él antes de alejarse.

_C-Claaaaro, Teme…_dijo con nerviosismo mientras se apartaba un par de pasos, con su cara enrojeciendo rápidamente.

_ ¿Por qué corrías así?_preguntó.

Los ojos celestes de Naruto se iluminaron al recordar.

_ ¡Reprobaste el examen Sasuke! ¿Qué paso´dattebayo? ¿Te sentías mal? ¿Estabas enfermo?_

_No seas tonto Usurakantochi, yo no me enfermo._

_ ¿Es que no sabes Naruto?_ambos miraron a Sai, que se acercó a ellos. Shikamaru, que venia hablando al principio con Sasuke, puso los ojos en blanco, ya que anticipaba lo que pasaría._Uchiha quiere estar con…_

El brazo de Sasuke apresó el cuello de Sai, apretándolo antes de que siguiera hablando.

_Hablamos después Dobe, tengo que decirle algo a este sujeto._

El rubio se quedo viendo como los otros dos se alejaban. Nara lo miró de reojo para decir:

_Parece que Sasuke también pasara unas acaloradas vacaciones antes de que todos nos graduemos._

_Si, _expresó Uzumaki con tono ausente para después sacudir la cabeza, para salir de su estupor y sonreír como siempre._Va a ser mas divertido si el Teme esta cerca además de que me ayudara a estudiar´ttebayo._

_Solo tú dirías que Uchiha es divertido, Naruto._

_ ¿Que dices?_expresó el rubio entre risas._No es lo mismo si no está Sasuke._

_Supongo que tienes razón,_concedió Shikamaru. Después de todo, estaba el Sasuke cuando Naruto estaba cerca y el Sasuke cuando el rubio no estaba cerca.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Ino miró de reojo al muchacho que salía hecho una fiera del salón vacío durante el receso de quince minutos. Se apoyó en la ventana y desde el corredor miró dentro del curso a la pelirrosa que estaba sentada leyendo una revista de belleza como si no acabase de romper con su novio.

_Hola frentona, _la saludó.

_No me vengas con tus tonterías, Ino-cerda._

Por una vez, la chica ignoró el insulto y dijo:

_Te había durado más éste que los demás ¿Qué paso? ¿Es que creíste que finalmente éste seria el indicado para que Sasuke-kun se fijara en ti?_

_No te…_

_Aunque no me lo pidas, te daré una pequeña ayuda._

_ ¿Y cuál es?_inquirió, ignorándola mientras ojeaba su revista.

_Estas de malas porque después de que nos graduemos, no podrás ver mas a Sasuke-kun y no tendrías ni una posibilidad de conquistarlo._

Esperó hasta que la otra no se aguantó más y preguntó:

_ ¿Y cuál es la brillante idea que se te ocurrió?_

La rubia sonrió y explicó brevemente:

_Donde esté Naruto Uzumaki, estará Sasuke Uchiha, lo sabe el colegio entero, pero al parecer tu no, lo que me dice que eres una tonta._

La pelirrosa no le respondió el insulto. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, concentrándose en ese muchacho que siempre estaba al lado de Sasuke-kun… ¿No se le había declarado algo de un año atrás?

Había sido una autentica estúpida. De haber aceptado seguramente a esas alturas, ya seria la novia de Sasuke. Y ese era un error que arreglaría antes de la graduación.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Parecía que el pavimento de la azotea de la escuela seria el lugar especial para que el viento refrescara un poco el calor que afectaba su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona detrás del edificio del club de arquería, donde los frondosos árboles debían de brindar una sombra fresca, pero tampoco, ya que a las dos de la tarde, el sol daba de lleno donde se suponía que estaba la sombra.

_ ¡Naruto!_

El rubio se volvió al escuchar que lo llamaban y allí estaba Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji y Rock Lee, quien agitaba su mano, como si fuera que no los podía ver. El grupito había conseguido refugio del sol abrasador a la sombra de una de las paredes del gimnasio.

Uzumaki corrió hasta allí y se quitó la camisa mientras alzaba uno de los cuadernos donde Sai dibujaba para echarse algo de viento.

Un quejido escapo sonoro de su garganta.

_ ¡Hace calor! ¡Hace mucho calor´dattebayo!_

_No lo habíamos notado,_expresó Hyuuga de mal humor.

_ ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?_Inquirió Uzumaki mientras los otros lo emulaban y se quitaban las camisas, venteándose con ellas. _Que yo recuerde habías aprobado el examen._

_Fue una total injusticia, _declaró Rock Lee._Se quedo libre por faltas._

La explicación le valió que el pelilargo le arrojara su camisa. Naruto rió cuando el cejas prominentes le dijo al otro que le aceptaba el reto y que comenzaran el duelo.

Uzumaki se puso de cuclillas y preguntó a Shikamaru:

_ ¿Viste a Sasuke?_

_Si, hace un momento estaba con nosotros pero lo llamaron desde dirección._

_ ¿Paso algo?_inquirió algo preocupado.

_No lo sé, pero seguro que si le preguntas te lo dice._

Naruto asintió y colgó la camisa desde uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón oscuro.

Entraba al edificio cuando vio que el pelinegro venia por el pasillo.

_Teme, ¿Paso algo?_

El Uchiha recorrió con sus ojos el tonificado torso del rubio, levemente cubierto por una capa de sudor.

_Van a sancionarte, Dobe, ponte la camisa._Dijo pasando por su lado para salir al caluroso exterior.

_ ¡Oye Sasuke, no me respondiste´dattebayo!_

El pelinegro se paró en las escalinatas de la entrada, se giró para preguntarle:

_Dime, Naruto ¿Tanto te gusta Sakura?_

_ ¿Ah? ¡No cambies de tema, te pregunte que para qué te llamaron´ttebayo!_

_No es necesario que grites, Dobe, no era para nada importante, _ dijo con irritación._Ahora responde tu._

_Si no es importante´dattebayo ¿Porque no me dices qué es?_

Sasuke ignoró la insistencia del rubio y le tendió un sobre rosa que tenia rota la figurilla de corazón que lo cerraba.

_La leí, _dijo el Uchiha._Felicitaciones Dobe, parece que finalmente tienes la novia que siempre quisiste._

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Naruto se aflojo la corbata, no estaba acostumbrado a usarla y no veía la hora para quitársela. Miró la hora en el reloj en lo alto de la pared del gimnasio. Y después a la fila en la que dispusieron a todo el alumnado, él no estaba. Desde que le dio esa carta, no pudo pasar tanto tiempo con él como antes, le dijo que era por trabajo pero el otro día que fue a buscarlo, descubrió que había renunciado al trabajo de medio tiempo que el Teme tenia en la librería y como ya no salía a ningún lado con él, supuso que estaba ocupado con exámenes de ingreso para alguna universidad así que eligió darle su espacio.

Pero casi era como si lo estuviera evadiendo a propósito.

Apretó el diploma que tenía en mano cuando en el momento en el que dijeron "Uchiha Sasuke" para que subiera al escenario a buscar su diploma. Los segundos de silencio se alargaron hasta que su sospecha se confirmó, él no asistió al acto. Sin dejar que eso derrumbara su aplomo se salió de su lugar y subió para retirarlo, aprovecharía eso para tener la excusa perfecta para verlo.

Increíble que ahora necesitara de eso para poder encontrarse con él.

Una vez que termino el acto de graduación, corría a la salida del colegio cuando escuchó que una chica gritaba su nombre. Al volverse se encontró con que Sakura venia donde él.

_Hola Naruto, _saludó la chica.

_Sakura-chan…hola, _contestó queriendo irse.

_¿Sasuke-kun te dio mi carta?_preguntó ella con una sonrisa, aunque le pareció extraño que al citarlo después del acto para decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos

_Si….veras…_comenzaba a decir el rubio pero ella lo interrumpió.

_Prometo hacerte muy feliz, Naruto yo…_

Cuando la chica hizo ademán de acercarse él se alejó y con una sonrisa triste dijo:

_Veras, Sakura-chan…si hubiera sido hace un tiempo, yo habría sido muy feliz de que fueras mi novia, pero…ya no es así…no siento nada por ti, y ahora, en verdad tengo que irme._

Uzumaki corrió hasta la casa de Sasuke, que al quedar siempre más cerca del colegio solía quedarse a dormir y siempre pasaba a buscarlo. Sabia que al Teme nunca le gusto que se interesara en Sakura y ahora seguro le alegraría saber que la había rechazado.

Había sido un tonto al interesarse por ella y más todavía por haberle hecho pasar todo eso a Sasuke, en su estupidez de buscar conquistar a Sakura.

Dobló por la esquina, saltando el pequeño portón que adornaba la entrada principal de la inmensa casa del Teme.

Entró y la madre de su amigo salió de la cocina y se sorprendió al verlo.

_Naruto, _

_Buenas tardes, señora Mikoto, vengo a ver a Sasuke, _ el rubio se dirigía a las escaleras cuando la mujer dijo:

_Lo siento Naruto, Sasuke no está._

_ ¿Otra vez?_dijo el rubio algo molesto, _ ¿Y usted sabe donde lo puedo encontrar?_

_Creí que lo sabias, Sasuke se fue, Naruto, ya no vive en esta casa._

Aún sin procesar lo que le habían dicho, el rubio subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del otro. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un cuarto vacío, donde solo estaba un closet sin ropa, una cama sin un colchón y un escritorio sin un papel encima, las paredes blancas, carentes de los afiches que él mismo sabia llevarle para que la habitación de Sasuke no luciera tan fría.

No había nada, y no estaba él.

Así, de repente, salio de su vida dejándolo con la sensación de confusión y soledad arrinconando su ser.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

_**Continuará…**_

Espero que les haya gustado XD

No será largo, a lo sumo serán tres partes y un extra XD pero puede que un par de capítulos, depende del desarrollo que requiera el relato XD

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, por favor comenten si les gusto, si no les gusto o si tienen algo para decir XD que yo leo todo XD

En verdad le agradezco a todas/os los que me leen y comentan, de no ser por ustedes, la verdad es que nunca hubiera llegado hasta esa cifra XD

Gracias por acompañarme siempre y que escribir y publicar cosas aquí se sienta tan bonito XD

Besos y abrazos para todas

Nos estaremos leyendo

Ja ne!


End file.
